


I love you

by RedNRainy



Category: RWBY
Genre: ? - Freeform, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Because of Me, But also, Canon Compliant, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, Last Goodbye, Love Confessions right before danger, Minor Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee blink and you’ll miss it, One day I might continue this, Phone Call, Please Don't Hate Me, Prediction exploration, Sad Ending, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This used to be called we where protecting each other, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, cliffhanger ending, idk once episode 8 comes out, scroll call, theroy exploration, these bees need therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNRainy/pseuds/RedNRainy
Summary: Yang says what might be goodbye forever before entering the belly of the beast
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I should say before this starts. I do not intend to write any thing else for rwby....it’s just the hitaus is killing me and I couldn’t find a fic with the plot I wanted so take this small one shot I wrote-

Hey, it's Yang!!! I'm away from my Scroll, Leave a message and I'll get back to you!”  
“Hey yang it's Blake, again. Just checking in! I hope you're ok, call me back ok? ”  
She Hadn’t even ever heard the little prerecorded message before a week ago, yang always picked up, no matter what.  
_  
There she was standing on the Edge of what could be the end of her life, about to jump into the stomach of the beast.

“Winter, right?” She turned to face the women  
“yes”  
“There's- someone… I want to say goodbye to just…just in case” winter sighed “ is that necessary ?”  
“I cant just die on her! Not without…” she trailed off  
“fine” walking to the front of the plane She pulled Yangs scroll from her confiscated bag , “you have five minutes…”

Clicking the contact she waited for an answer  
“Yang!” Blake's voice broke through the static  
“hey…”  
-_  
“are you ok I've been worri-”  
“is ruby there?”  
“she’s out with Weiss- Yang what's-”  
“I don't have a lot of time, Blake I'm so sorry”  
“yang what do you mean?”  
A roar broke through the static  
where-”  
“Ren Jaune and I are… we’re going to- I don't really know how to explain it but its dangerous… tell ruby that, I'm sorry and that- I love her.”  
“Yang…”  
“look…I…I.. Don't know if I’ll ever see you again”  
“ don't you dare, Were supposed to protect each other we-”  
“I love you, Blake Belladonna, ” she interrupted “ I think I always have…”  
“yang I-”  
And then the line went silent. All that was left was static, terrible, terrible buzzing static.


End file.
